lordsofuberdarkfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Help
General Guidelines (unfinished, may change in the near future) Check The Rules before proceeding! Right now we need to all the content we can get, so if you see something that's missing, you can help by filling in the blanks. However, please make sure to follow all the procedures listed below before doing so. Acting on your own without consulting anyone can cause more harm than good, and in the worst case scenario may remove your editing priviledges. You can also help by viewing the Wanted Article page to see what still needs to be created, by expanding a Stub, or checking out the To Do List. Note that when you do any kind of editing, there is a Summary box at the bottom of the page (right before the Publish and Preview buttons). I just discovered this myself, and it is VERY useful. Whenever you make a big change, please type a quick summary in there about what you changed. It helps me a lot when reviewing the changes and making sure everything is in order. Use pre-existing pages as an example of how to go about it creating new ones. Try to stick to one format rather than doing your own style, as this makes it harder to keep the wiki organized and consistent. Also, avoid making any major edits to existing pages unless you notice a serious problem with it and/or have consulted with VerbalProcessing or myself (Jace239) first. VerbalProcessing may add more names to this list of people to consult in the future at any time. Below is a list of possible changes you can make, in order of magnitude from least to greatest. If the change is bold and underlined (or not listed at all), you must NOT do it without consulting VerbalProcessing or myself (Jace239) first. If the change is underlined only, then you must at least discuss it with one or more other contributors (preferrably the person who created what you want to change). In general, use common sense. If you don't have it, don't make changes. 1. Creating a new page: This is the least harmful change, so feel free as long as it adds something useful to the wiki. 2. Adding onto a page: This means adding additional text (but not changing anything that already exists), and is almost the same as above. However, when adding new text to an existing page, please do so at the lowest point of the page possible. If it fits a particular section, do it at the bottom of that section. Be sure to keep it separate from the existing text with the Enter/Return key. If your new text addresses a specific part of the page, then put it in quotes, indent it and add your signature at the end. For example: : "This text addresses the entry above it." Jace239 10:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 3. Correcting obvious typos and mistakes: If you're 100% sure it's a typo or mistake, and English is your first language or you're so good at it that it might as well be, then go ahead and correct it. This applies -only- to typos or something such as saying an ore is mineable when it isn't, etc. If it is an opinion, do not change it, simply add your own (see 2.) 4. Adding an opinion: This is better done in the comments, but if you feel it would contribute to the page, then you can do this as long as you make sure to put it in quotes and add your signature (see 2). You MUST do this to show that it is an opinion and not a known fact. X. Removing text, pictures or any other content: This is strictly FORBIDDEN without consulting the person who created the content. If you don't know who created it, then you MUST consult VerbalProcessing, TheDrummingFish or myself (Jace239) first. The only exception is if the content violates the Terms of Use and contains something bad like spam, porn pics or virus links, etc. Video Contributions Do not add videos directly to the wiki pages. Instructional and illustrative videos will be handled by the administrative staff. If you wish to submit videos for consideration for instruction please post them for review on the Video Submissions page and wait for an admin to contact you before adding it to any page. An admin will only contact you if a video is approved. If you haven't received word its either because admin review has not yet occurred or it does not meet the quality standards listed below. Long Term Video Standards In the long term more specifc video standards will be established include voice and sound quality, intros, graphics package elements, etc. Short Term Video Standards Content of the video must be specific to the subject of the page Production quality must be reasonably good. This means: Clean, smooth frame rate Clear, well enunciated voice Balanced audio levels (this means no loud, startling intros) Commentary should be to the point Game build should be identified Exceptions Let's Plays: Let's plays are allowed on the Let's Plays page only. See that page for standards and details. Gameplay Videos: One-off gameplay videos can be posted, unreviewed, on the Gameplay Videos page. Build Videos: One-off build videos can be posted, unreviewed, on the Build Videos page. Important ALL VIDEOS EMBEDDED ON THE WIKI ARE SUBJECT TO REPLACEMENT AT ANY TIME. As stated above, the video content on the Wiki will eventually be standardized. Do not make videos specifically for this Wiki without checking with Verbal Processing first. SPAMMING VIDEOS WILL GET YOU BANNED. Spamming videos into the wiki is vandalism. If you are caught doing this you will be banned. Category:Video Contributions Category:Policy